The Other Promise
by Tails360
Summary: "It looks like Roxy has a crush" Axel stated, giving me the biggest grin I have ever seen. And I swear to this day that if he wasn't my best friend, I would have socked that sonuvabitch right in the nose. There he goes again with his know it all attitude.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! How do I love these stories! :]**_

_**Sora, Roxas and all characters in this story are (C) of Square and Disney.**_

_**This story is (C) of me! If you see it anywhere else, it's stolen!**_

_**Random author's vent: I got Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep! It's freaking awesome!**_

**111**

Quite frankly, I'm getting sick of Axel's games. Half of the time I don't know why he's my I'm even his friend, but the other half of the time; I simply can't live without him. Oh, and I'm not gay, you losers. Axel's just my best friend.

See, Axel's got some weird ass fetish with fire. He's also the kind of guy who thinks he knows everything. I guess that's good, because in reality, half of the stuff he says is total bullshit, so we can get a kick out of it. But what really gets me, what really grinds my gears, is when he's right. Like today for instance; when he came up to me at lunch and stated that he'd caught on about me liking Kairi.

Yeah, talk about a blow to the balls. I've been trying to hide that from everyone since I first met Kairi.

Yeah, Kairi... When I say Axel's my best friend, that's undoubtedly the truth. But Kairi, Kairi's my best _girl_ friend. And no, I don't mean relationship wise... I mean, I would love to be her boyfriend. But, when I say _girl_ friend, I mean that she's my best friend who's a girl.

Jeez, it feels like I'm talking to a freaking therapist here. Anyways, let's get back to the discussion about Axel.

It all started earlier today at lunch. I had been avoiding Axel all day because he really pissed me off when he broke my skateboard yesterday while performing one of his 'amazing stunts,' that would 'end up in the Guinness book of world records.' What a lie. All that came out of that stupid stunt was a scrape on his arm and my favourite skateboard getting severed in two halves. What an asshole!

But he never got the message what I didn't want to talk to him, because, you know, he's always right and never did anything wrong.

Anyway, he approached me at the beginning of lunch and asked if we could hang out. Naturally, I declined his offer, just to drag on his punishment just a little bit longer. I knew that by the end of the day I'd be caving in to his pleads of hanging out because he's really the only person I enjoy hanging out with... Well, other than Kairi, that is.

He took my rejection as acceptance though, and followed me out onto the bleachers. That's where I usually sat at lunch, because not many people come by and I can just sit here and talk to whoever I'm with. No, before you make any false assumptions, I'm not an 'emo' or any other specific stereotype that you may have in mind. I simply enjoy quietness some times, and at a school as noisy and obnoxious as Destiny High, lunch is the only quiet time I have.

Well, back onto the topic, Axel and I sat at the top of the bleachers, and while Axel would talk, I would simply ignore him, to get my point across. But eventually I caved in and started to talk to him. He had this aura of innocence, even though he's practically the least innocent person I know here at Destiny High. But the point is I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

So anyways, Axel's discussion had turned over to something about a party that his friend Saix had invited him to. Saix was a cool guy, but he sometimes really had a problem with keeping his temper down. But at the end of the day, if you really needed help, Saix would be there to listen.

But, I rejected the invitation. I don't really like parties that much. Too many drugs. I hear Axel mumbling something about 'why not' and 'maybe you can get laid.'

I rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit at Axel's last comment. See why I say that he's not as innocent as he puts out to be? Well anyways, I got distracted after he said that, I don't really know why, but I do know that it involved beautiful auburn hair and the smell of strawberries.

I looked up from Axel and saw Kairi and Namine walking passed us while quietly chatting amongst themselves. Kairi looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, Roxas."

I felt my heart go wild and my face heat up. It took me a few long seconds to regain my cool head.

"Hey, Kai." I replied with a smile. That was my nickname for her. Kai. Every time I said it I felt butterflies go wild in my stomach. I even found myself sometimes saying her nickname when I was alone just to remind myself that she still existed. Not that I needed to be reminded, as she is usually the only thing running through my mind. She then continued talking to Namine and walking to a farther place on the bleachers and I found my eyes trailing after her as she walked away. I would have continued on to fantasizing about her and I kissing, if an annoying snort hadn't broken my train of thought.

I turned to Axel and the look on his face made mine heat up, but this time I wasn't love struck, but my face was going red with anger.

"What the hell, Axel?" I would have yelled but I didn't want to catch the attention of Kairi, "What's so goddamn funny?"

Axel opened his eyes and seemingly tried to regain his composure but failed at doing so. His face, yet again, scrunched up as he started laughing. He laughed so hard it looked like he was crying. It took a punch in his arm from me to snap him back into reality.

"Ow man," Axel groaned, rubbing the place on his arm where I punched him, "That's not cool."

"Well, laughing and not telling me what's funny isn't cool, either," I said, sounding like a complete idiot. The tone of my voice reminded me of a child who was denied a lollypop at the local grocery store. I made a mental note to keep my cool at these times.

Axel stared at my face, as if he was looking at the eighth wonder of the world or something. His then bit his bottom lip and refrained himself from laughing, and when I shot him a death glare, he stopped making that stupid face.

"It looks like Roxy has a crush." Axel stated, giving me the biggest grin I have ever seen. And I swear to this day that if he wasn't my best friend, I would have socked that sonuvabitch right in the nose. There he goes again with his know it all attitude.

"Nah," I said, keeping my cool and holding a calm tone to my voice, "You must be on drugs or something, Axe."

I just had to make up a nickname for him, just to make it even.

"But," Axel started, trying to form a coherent sentence, "The way you looked at her when she walked off... And you _blushed, _Rox..."

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, cutting him off. Axel gave off an offended expression for a moment, then his face melted away into an all-knowing grin.

"So it's true." Axel stated. That made my blood boil. He pulled out a nail filer and started casually filing his nails. I snatched the instrument from his hands and chucked it into the football field.

"I just told you that I _don't _like her, Axe!" I whispered, hushing my voice so that Kairi or her friend Namine wouldn't over here our little dispute.

Axel looked a little put off about his nail filer, but after a few moments, he looked up at me and spoke very clearly, "Well keep your body language at check. You don't want to lead her on now, do you?"

You see what I mean? How Axel pretends to know everything? Well, even though what he said was true, I didn't want to admit it to him. I don't like talking to him about these things. I never really tried it, in the thirteen years that we've known each other. I don't know. It just seems like it would be a lost cause to ask _him_ for advice on girls.

Well, anyway, here I am now, sitting on my couch watching some stupid documentary on TV. The discovery channel always seemed to distract me, but today I wasn't interested. All I had running through my mind was Kairi and that little conversation with Axel at lunch.

I came up with the conclusion that I needed some fresh air, so I got up from the couch and threw on my shoes. I didn't even tell my dad where I was going. You see, ever since my step mom died, he doesn't really talk much. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about my step mom, huh?

Well, my step mom's name was Stacie. I didn't really like her much. She was one of those stuck up snobs who only care about money and fashion and all that stuff. I dunno, my dad really liked her and she said she liked my dad too, but I don't think she did. Anyways, one day she was on her way home from the fashion studio. She was a fashion designer, so she worked weird shifts. Before she started coming home, she had a few drinks with her co workers. She hopped into her car, _plastered_ out of her mind, and I think you know where the story goes from here. Note to self: don't drink and drive.

I walked out of my house and locked the door. I started walking toward the park, letting my mind wander. I quickly and unsurprisingly found my thoughts on Kairi again. I wandered what she was doing, so I pulled out my cell phone and started texting her. But as soon as I sent the text, I saw Kairi and Namine sitting on one of those park benches. I was at the park already? Jeez, what a fast walk.

Kairi noticed me and waved. I felt my stomach do a summersault as I hastily walked over to her and sat beside her on the bench.

"Hey Roxas," Kairi said. Namine smiled at me and waved. She was never an outgoing person, except when my friend Sora's around, because it's obvious that she had the biggest crush on him that mankind had ever known.

"Hey Kai." I replied, loosely hugging her with my free arm. I felt her arms wrap freely around my waste when she returned the hug. Her scent, strawberries and coconuts to be exact, filled my nose. I felt my stomach do a few summersaults.

"What's up?" Kairi asked, giving me a smile. I soon realized that the smile was contagious because I was whole heartedly smiling back. A second later, I found myself gazing into her beautiful eyes. They were blue, but had the lightest violet tint to them. I could get lost in them for hours...

"Not much really, decided to take a walk because I'm bored." I truthfully admitted. Well, what I said was only half truthful. I left out the part concerning me hoping to forget my conversation with Axel, because she would defiantly find a way to get the truth out of me.

Kairi smiled again at me and put her hand over mine. I felt electrical currents running up my arm from where she touched, and I soon felt my face heat up.

"Really?" Kairi started, and for a second I was afraid that she caught on to my little white lie. But my fear was diminished when she continued, "Well, I'm glad you decided to come to the park. I haven't seen you since lunch, _Roxy_. Where have you been all day?"

I felt my face heat up a bit more when I heard her say my nickname. "Oh, no where really. Hanging around Axel, but I'm glad that I'm here with you, too. I needed a break from him."

Kairi giggled a little, and my heart sped up. "Well I can understand why you need a break from him."

"Yeah..." I replied, looking down at our hands. Her hand was still on top of mine. She suddenly pulled her hand away, and I followed it until I was looking up at her face. It was slowly turning red.

"Sorry," She quietly said, focusing her gaze elsewhere. I grabbed her hand and held on to it, and she turned to look at me again.

"It's alright, Kai," I said, earning more butterflies in my stomach, "We're best friends, right?"

Kairi's lips turned up into a smile, and I swore that I saw her cheeks redden a bit. "Yup!"

We then sat there in a comfortable silence. I started to take into consideration more and more about us still holding one another's hands. I felt a bit more electricity fly through my arm, felt my face heat up again, and felt butterflies all at the same time. I then started fantasizing about if this were an alternate universe and Kairi and I were at this bench along, without Namine there, so that we could kiss.

My thoughts were interrupted by Namine standing up. She shot Kairi a glance and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I gotta go," Namine started, holding her hand out to help Kairi up, "You coming?"

"Yeah," Kairi said, getting up with Namine and dropping my hand. I felt the warmth on my hand suddenly disappear, regardless of the fact that it was still September. I looked up at Kairi and saw her smile.

"Call me later?" Kairi asked. I nodded and smiled. She turned and started walking away with Namine.

My eyes trailed after her as she walked off. It was both comforting and nerve racking to be in love with my best friend. I felt my stomach do a summersault.

If only I could build up the balls to tell her!

_**There, the first chapter to this story! I hope you all enjoyed it and be sure that you review! I didn't want to introduce much so I jumped right into the plot. I don't like stories that start off too slow.**_

_**Anyways, read and review, and we'll see what happens to Roxas next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here I am, back with yet another update. I appreciate the review I got, and I'm glad someone is reading this, because it would be no fun to write it if no one would enjoy reading it!**_

_**I should really get back to my Sonic the Hedgehog series, The Shame Game, but I'm not really inspired to write about the blue critter right now.**_

_**Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**_

_**111**_

Oh boy, it was only November and I was already getting sick and tired of school. Here I was, sitting in biology class, bored out of my mind. I really didn't know if I was going to pass this year, I take too many days off of school on the account that I'm usually too lazy to even get out of bed in the morning. Yup, that was my life.

In biology we were currently learning about the circulatory system. You know, the one with the heart and all the blood? Yup, what a fun subject to learn about. I really do hope you all detected my sarcasm in that last remark. But through all my boredom, I couldn't help but sense the presence of a certain pyromaniac sitting next to me.

Axel poked my side, obviously trying to get my attention. I tried ignoring him, though. I really enjoyed toying with him and making him feel like I didn't care what he had to say. In my honest opinion, I think it put him in his place.

He nudged me in the side again. He was really starting to piss me off with his persistence.

"What is it?" I asked, turning to him while trying to give him the meanest glare I could come up with. But when I saw the _stupid_ look on his face I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nothing, Roxy," Axel started, causing me to scoff rudely at the nickname, "What are your plans for after school?"

I turned away from him and pretended to focus on my textbook. After he said that annoying, _feminine _nickname again, he was due for some punishment.

"I don't really know," I truthfully started, glancing in his direction. He looked hopeful, so I decided to milk this situation for all it was worth. "I was hoping to go home and catch up with some school work I've missed."

I knew that what I said was a total lie. Me doing homework? Get real. When I turned back to face Axel, the look on his face _almost_ had me feeling bad. He looked sad. No, scratch that. He looked down right dreadful.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh, It's nothing," Axel started, his voice quieting down to a whisper, "I was just hoping that we could hang out. I really have absolutely nothing to do today."

Okay, now I felt bad. I put my hand on his shoulder and smirked at him. "Are you serious? Me doing homework? Come on, now."

Axel's face brightened up quickly. He smiled and focused back on his work.

"Alright, buddy," He started, "Meet me at the front of the school after last period."

I turned back to my textbook without answering him. He really did get on my nerves because of his persistent ways. But I really have to give it to him; he is really good with getting what he wants. For example, at that party that Saix hosted a few months back, Axel managed to get into this one girl's pants. But then again, this chick was very easy, and whenever I looked at her, I couldn't help but think that she was a bit of a skank. I really couldn't tell you her name though, even though we share most of the same classes together. I shot a glance at her from across the room. She was sitting in her chair wearing the shortest skirt that I had ever seen in my life, and the tube top she wore was thin as _hell_. What was she doing, asking for frostbite? It was mid November for God's sake!

I shook my head and turned to look up at the clock. There were only five minutes left of class, and the students were all packing up to leave. Finally, this had to be the most boring class of the whole day. I stood up and shoved my textbook and binder into my backpack and slung it around my shoulder.

"Class dismissed," The teacher said. He was really weird, he had this dark and depressing way about him. His name was Mr. Xehanort. I mean, who the hell names their kid Xehanort anyway? Well, I don't doubt that his name was uncommon in _his_ time. The man looked like he was over seventy years old!

I walked out of the classroom beside Axel. The hallway was crowded.

"So what are you doing now?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation with Axel. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He pulled one to his lips and shot me a grin.

"I'm going out for a smoke," Axel replied, still grinning, "I think I'm going to skip next period. Wanna come?"

I shook my head as we walked down the stairs leading to the first floor. "I can't. I'm behind on my studies, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Axel replied, putting his smokes back into his pocket, "Well, I'll see you after school."

And with that, he casually waltzed right out the doors of the school. I chuckled and walked outside too, feeling the crunching of the snow from beneath my shoes. The winter made me feel good, but I would feel better about it if it weren't for the darned cold. I looked into the air and smiled. The clouds were dark and little specks of white were falling from them. It was snowing.

My happiness was shattered when I felt something wet and cold hit me in the back of the neck. I turned around and got ready to punch whoever threw the snowball out, but when I saw the beautiful red hair and amazing violet eyes, every violent urge within me was subdued. I felt my face warm up, melting any falling snowflakes within a foot of it.

I felt my heart beat as fast as Superman when he runs. Just looking into her eyes was like staring into a _**kaleidoscope, it was so mesmerizing that I couldn't look away. Then I started freaking out, because I thought I was being too obvious about my issue to do with liking her.**_

_"**Hey Roxas," Kairi said with a giggle, "Did you enjoy my icy treat?"**_

_**I laughed but still felt my cheeks burning. I bent over and fashioned a snowball with my bare hands. **_

_"**Just as much as you'll enjoy this," I said before I threw a snowball back at her. It hit her in her stomach and left a snowy mark on her black peacoat.**_

_ "**Oh, come on, Roxas!" Kairi exclaimed, her face going a little red with embarrassment. She stomped her foot into the snow. "This coat is **____**cotton**__**, it absorbs water!"**_

_**I laughed and walked up to her, giving her a loose hug. I felt my cheeks warm up when she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Come on, Kai," I started, speaking softly, almost in a whisper, "Don't get too upset. I'm sorry."**_

_**Kairi laughed and pushed me away. I forced a laugh out but to tell the truth, I longed for that hug that we just shared. Kairi and I started walking to the portable that we shared for the last period if the day. The whole time we were walking together, I couldn't help but to steal glances at her when she wasn't looking. She sure was beautiful.**_

_**She turned to me abruptly, causing me to stop and almost slip on the icy ground. I turned to her to see what the problem was. But when I looked at her face, she had the cutest smile on.**_

_"**What are you doing after school, Roxas?" Kairi asked, grabbing my hand. I felt my face heat up.**_

_"**Nothing, really." I replied. I instantly thought of Axel and felt guilty because I had made plans with him. But he wouldn't be upset that I ditched our plans this once... Right?**_

_"**Great!" Kairi exclaimed, starting to walk again, still holding my hand. I walked beside her and listened intently to what she had to say, "We're hanging out today, at my house. Namine's leaving today for her cottage up north, and I have absolutely nothing to do. Not that you're my last choice."**_

_**I laughed and gave her hand a squeeze, "No worries, Kai. I'm glad we're hanging out."**_

_**We both walked into the portable, still hand in hand. The teacher looked up because we were late and gave us a weird look. Kairi pulled her hand away and I blushed. We both scurried to our seats, which were right beside each other. Talk about convenient. **_

_**Our English teacher's name was Mr. Valentine. He was a bit weird looking. He had long black hair and wore a lot of red. Sometimes I wondered if he was part of one of those gangs from around the world that you hear about, with him wearing so much red and all. I took out my phone to text Axel that I wouldn't be there after school. I started thinking of a lie to tell him about why I wouldn't be there, because I knew that if I said that I was ditching him for another person, he would definitely be hurt. And then I would be the one feeling bad. **_

_**I texted him that my dad texted me to be home right after school because he had to go out for a bit. I really didn't expect Axel to really buy it, because Axel was smarter than you would think. But when I got a text back saying 'Okay, its cool. I'm hanging out with Larxene, anyway,' I felt instantly relieved. But then I re read it. What a jerk, ditching me for a **____**girl**__**. I really couldn't say much about it, because I was doing the same to him. But in my mind I could say as much as I wanted!**_

_**Larxene's this girl that Axel likes. She's pretty cool until you get on her bad side. I recalled one instance where my friend Zexion had pissed her off. She was going to pound the kid! We had to call Zexion's brother Vexen to come and get him out of the predicament. **_

_**I let out a silent chuckle at the memory. Zexion was **____**so**__** scared. **_

_**I looked up at Kairi, who was so into her work that she didn't notice. Kairi had always been a straight A student. I remember this once she got a B- on her report card for university mathematics. She was so miserable about it, that it took Axel and I throwing her a surprise party to make her feel better about it. She turned to me and smiled, and I instantly felt my face heat up again.**_

_"**Do you get the work?" Kairi said, looking over at my page which was blank.**_

_"**Not really," I started, leaning back in my chair, I was trying to keep cool and lose the blush that was on my face, "I really don't care about this work."**_

_**Kairi frowned and looked me straight in the eye.**_

_"**Roxas," Kairi started, the tone of her voice dropping to one of concern. She almost sounded motherly. "You have to do you work or else you're not going to pass this year."**_

_**I rolled my eyes and turned my focus to the window. I felt my face frame into a pout. "I know."**_

_**Kairi got quiet after that. I felt kind of bad for shutting her up like that, but I've heard enough from my dad about the subject already. And when you hear so much of the same thing, you tend to get annoyed of it rather quickly. I turned back to her and saw that her focus was not at me, but she was making a really sad looking face at the book she was reading. **____**The Catcher in the Rye.**__** I grabbed her hand and held it in mine, causing her head to snap up from the book towards me. Her face went red.**_

_"**What?" I started, whispering, "Best friends can hold hands, right?"**_

_**Kairi looked into my eyes for a long moment. It was dreadful, because I was secretly fearing her pulling her hand away and yelling in protest. But at the end of the long moment, she nodded her head and crossed her fingers in between mine. My heart skipped multiple beats when she did this, and I felt like I was going to have a heart attack or something. She must have noticed my facial expression or something because she let out a really **____**cute**__** giggle.**_

_**Now I felt my cheeks heat up and I prayed to the gods that she couldn't see the blush on my cheeks. She moved closer to me, inch by inch, and I really thought that she was going to kiss me. I really **____**hoped **__**that she was going to kiss me. But her face missed mine, and she stopped when her mouth was near my ear. Then, I heard her whisper so quietly that even I had to strain to hear it.**_

_"____**I'm really glad that we're hanging out after school, Roxas.**__**"**_

_**I felt my back shiver with anticipation. My mind soured through to cloud nine, and gradually, I started to feel as if I were high on drugs. But the truth is I was completely sober at that moment. I would never try drugs! Those were disgusting as garbage left out in the sun. Why was I thinking of that? Kairi was right in front of me, giving me the most beautiful, **____**angelic **__**smile that I have ever seen. I was in complete bliss. **_

_**Kairi's grip on my hand tightened, and I felt the shivers in my spine come in another wave. I tightened my grip on her hand and loosened it three times in a row. Each time I thought **____**I love you.**_

_**Then she did the same back.**_

_**My head was spinning and my heart was beating so fast that it was almost unhealthy. I was staring out the window because I wouldn't look at her. No, I couldn't look at her, because at this point my face was probably as red as a tomato.**_

As soon as my mind started to race, it was interrupted by the final bell to signal school being over. Kairi dropped my hand and I felt my heart drop with it, but I pretended to brush it off as I stood up and slung my backpack around my shoulder. I turned to Kairi and she looked up at me, smiling.

"Ready to hang out?" She asked very nonchalantly.

"Yeah," I replied, and I swear that I heard my voice crack. But I pretended not to notice.

"Alright, let's go." Kairi said, turning on her heal and walking to the exit of the portable. I trailed behind her like a lost puppy, not that I minded.

My mind kept on shifting to what we were going to do after school, and I kept on feeling my face heat up and all. I really hoped that she wouldn't notice while we hung out.

_**There, finished! Not long of a wait, hmm? Well, there you go, the second chapter. :]**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed! Come back soon for chapter three!**_

_**Ciao!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone, back with another update!**_

_**First things first; I apologize for the last chapter; after I uploaded it I realized that something glitched and made a big segment of the chapter bolded. I went back and saw no problem with the original file, so I re uploaded it, but it still glitched. Maybe it was only my computer that this happened to, but if it shows that on your computers, I apologize.**_

_**Another thing, I have no idea where this story is going to end up, so if you are all hoping for cliff hangers, there is little to no chance that you will get any. Sorry. I really don't want this story long, all I want is a seven to ten part story, all divided into chapters. I really dunno. **_

_**Well anyways, enjoy!**_

_**111**_

After class, Kairi and I went our separate ways to get our belongings from our lockers so that we could leave. The plans for going to Kairi's house were still active, so that made my heart speed up a bit. Damn, the predicament of liking my best friend kind of made me feel a bit awkward. I mean, before we could do whatever the hell we wanted with each other and it wouldn't mean a thing. We even used to hold each other's God damn hands all the time and no awkward feelings would come out of it. I dunno, it felt like things just kind of changed lately, but I may be wrong. Anyways, there's no way in hell that she would ever like me, I'm too close of a friend to even consider that!

I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts as I approached my locker, which was conveniently located right beside Axel's. He was having a conversation with Larxene, and he also looked like he was trying to act cool. He was casually leaning against his locker and playing with his hair. I walked to my locker and opened it swiftly, only catching the last few words of their conversation.

"...See ya later, babe," Axel said, and I turned to glance at Larxene. She looked disgusted. I bit my tongue so that I wouldn't laugh. Larxene started walking away from Axel and he breathed in deeply, letting out a love-sick sigh.

I turned to my locker and started packing my backpack with all my school stuff that I had to take home. Axel slid down his locker and sat beside me, he looked like a love sick puppy.

"I swear to God she's into me," Axel said to me, but for a moment I got confused because it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself.

"You know," I started, stuffing my math textbook into my bag, "If you really wanna win her over, try calling her something a little bit more civilized then _babe_."

Axel turned to look at me, and we made eye contact but I broke it because the look on his face was absolutely hilarious.

"Are you kidding?" Axel questioned, playfully punching me in the arm, "Me take relationship advice from _you_? This is coming from the dude who is in love with his best friend!"

I quickly put my hand over his mouth to silence him and turned to look at the people walking in the hallways to see if anyone noticed anything. At the end of the hallway I saw Sora and Riku both chugging a two gallon bottle of cola. There was a bunch of kids surrounding them as the chugged. In the end, Riku won, and Sora looked like he was going to cry. But I turned my attention toward Axel again. Before I could say anything, I felt his tongue lick my hand that was still cupped over his mouth.

"Gross!" I exclaimed, rapidly pulling my hand back and wiping it on his shirt, "And I'm not in _love_ with her."

"But you're in _like _with her," Axel quickly retorted, "In deep, passionate like with her. Which counts as love. Or lust, you choose."

I glared Axel down and seriously considered knocking a few teeth out of his mouth.

"People die, Axel," I started, flipping up my middle finger directly at him, "Nobody's immortal."

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" Axel questioned, winking at me.

"You're _gay. _And if you need to know, it's a freaking guarantee."

So, I was at Kairi's house, which was huge. It was weird, I mean, being in a big house. I lived in an average size house with my dad and my little brother, Ventus, but Kairi's house was _huge_. It was only short a few rooms from being called a mansion, but I guess that's what to expect when you have such successful parents, and being an only child. Kairi's dad was a really well known lawyer, and he alone made way past the average yearly income, but to add on to that, her mom was the vice president of the Paopu packaging company, which was a lead exporter to the rest of the world.

So here we were, seated in the cozy den way at the back of her house. I swear it was like a castle. I told her so many times that she should have signs in her house just so that her visitors wouldn't get lost. After I said that, she playfully hit me in the arm and told me that she'd have a map printed for me. What a girl she is.

"So, what are your plans for winter break?" Kairi asked me as we sat in front of the fireplace. It was really comfortable. Most fireplaces are so hot that it's almost unbearable, but not hers. We had a blanket on top of us and we were drinking her favourite holiday beverage, hot chocolate.

"Why are you asking so soon," I started, taking a big gulp of the sweet drink, "It's only the middle of November."

"It's November 27th, Roxas," Kairi giggled, playfully poking my side. I felt my cheeks warm up because of my stupidity.

I pondered over the subject for a moment, though. What _was_ I going to do for winter break? I still didn't have a job, so I didn't know how I was going to get any Christmas presents for my friends and family. My little brother Ven, I'd just hook him up with the latest Sonic game and he'd be happy as a clown. Axel would be easy, all I needed to get him was a Guns n' Roses CD and a pack of smokes, and he'd be happy until the smokes ran out. For my dad, I dunno, I'd get him a nice card with a sweater or something. But Kairi? I really had to think long and hard about that one.

And it's not like I had any absolute plans for winter break, either. I would probably hang out with Axel, but considering the fact that it seemed like him and Larxene were going steady, that seemed out of the picture. I'd defiantly be hanging out with Kairi a lot, but I wasn't expecting to hang out with her every day. So I'd probably spend a lot of my time with Sora and Riku. Those two were pretty cool; we hung out quite a lot as kids. Riku's a bit more tolerable, though, because Sora was really childish sometimes. I'm not saying that Riku _never_ let loose, I'm just saying that Sora _never _took anything seriously. But yeah, I really didn't know what I was going to do for winter break.

"I really don't know what I'm doing, Kai," I replied to her question, stealing a glance at her. She was looking at the fire and she seemed really calm. Her cheeks were really rosy, almost as if she had a permanent blush on. She took a sip of her hot cocoa and turned to look at me. I honestly don't know why, but I felt my stomach jump when my eyes met hers.

"Well, you should figure it out soon, Roxy," Kairi said, using my nickname, which made my stomach do a few more summersaults, "It's almost only three weeks away."

"Y-yeah," I felt myself stutter and mentally cursed myself.

Kairi shifted herself closer to me until our bodies threatened to touch. I felt so uncomfortable yet so content at the same time. Nothing was making sense to me anymore. Then Kairi did something totally unexpected, which confused me even more. She grabbed a hold of my hand and started caressing it with her thumb. And she didn't hold my hand the way most people do, our fingers were crossing with each other, the way _couples _are supposed to hold hands. I looked up at her eyes and suddenly lost connection with reality. She was undeniably the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen in the world. At that moment, the way the light from the fire was reflecting off of her, I could have sworn that she was an angel.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked me, suddenly pulling me back to reality. Her voice shifted from something really playful to something a lot more concerned.

"Yeah," I replied, really trying not to stutter that time, "Just got a lot on my mind."

Kairi didn't buy it, though. She gave me that look that I've seen so many times that I had it memorized. She gave me that look every time I got in trouble, or did something stupid, but the reason that she was giving me the look this time was because I didn't tell her what she wanted to know.

"Come on, Roxas," Kairi started, pulling her hand away from mine and crossing her arms over her chest, "Can't you trust me? We've been best friends since preschool!"

Kairi scooted away from me and still kept her arms crossed over her chest. I felt a little bit bad that I didn't tell her what was on my mind, and regardless of the warmth radiating from the fireplace, my hand felt cold now that it wasn't holding hers. I pushed the blanket off of me and put the cup I was drinking from on the table.

"Not fair, Kairi," I said, pouting at her a bit. If there was one thing that I was professional at, then it would have to be making her forgive me.

"It _so _is fair," Kairi retorted, looking away from me. I could tell that she wasn't serious, well, she wasn't fully serious. I know Kairi better than anyone, and when she's _seriously _mad at you, you'd better expect to get kicked out of her house. She's also very good at giving the silent treatment when she wants to.

"No way," I replied, scooting closer to her. She must have noticed because she backed away even more until she was up against the wall. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or anything, so I decided not to come any closer.

"It's fair because you won't tell me," Kairi said, and the tone of her voice had a sense of finality in it. She looked away from me and stuck her nose into the air, which on any other girl I would think that it looked snotty, but on her I thought it looked cute as hell.

I decided to go back to the table and drink the rest of my hot chocolate. As I was drinking it, I started thinking about stuff. What really crossed my mind a lot was how I was going to tell Kairi. I mean, I knew already that she was the one for me, even though we hadn't ever been in a relationship more intimate than just friends, but still. I kept stealing glances at her, and she was looking at the fireplace again. She seemed to be deep in thought, so I put my empty mug down and crawled over to her. She didn't notice that I had crawled over until I laid my head on her lap. She looked down at me and smiled, which was contagious.

"I'm sorry, Kai." I stated, looking up at her. She was playing with my hair, which was a habit that she picked up so many years back. She only does it with me and whenever she does it I feel so at ease. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the moment.

"I just wish you could tell me things, Roxas," I heard her say. I could sense a bit of a frown in her voice, don't ask me how. Best friends just _know_.

"Well," I started, raking my brain for a quick excuse. I wasn't about to actually tell her how I felt, because that's what was making me act weird. I eventually found an excuse, though. "I just don't know what to get you for Christmas."

I opened one eye to read Kairi's expression, which looked really questioning. She didn't stop playing with my hair though, which really kept me calm.

"Roxas, we've known each other for thirteen years," Kairi began, and I heard the tone in her voice become playful again, which pleasured me to no end, "I'd think you'd already know what I want for Christmas."

"And what's that, Kairi?" I replied, getting really playful. She took hold of my hand and I got more comfortable lying there. She bent down and kissed my cheek, and I felt my cheeks heat up like the fireplace that we were sitting near. My heart sped up and I felt my stomach summersault a hundred times over.

"I want you here," Kairi started, her voice dropping to something more like a whisper. I almost had to strain myself to hear what she had to say, "I want you here with me, like you are every other Christmas."

I smiled and sat up beside her. We were both leaned up against the wall, and I put my arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder and I held her hand with my free one.

"That I _can_ do." I said, and I was instantly rewarded with one of her beautiful smiles.

We sat there for a while, and Kairi kept playing with my hand. She was tracing little shapes into it and stuff like that. It made me feel good, and I kept getting butterflies every time she would shift her position beside me. I kept smelling strawberries and coconuts, like in waves. At one point she shifted her position, and our lips almost touched. We quickly looked away from each other, and I couldn't help but blush.

Eventually Kairi's mom came home though, and she saw us sitting like that in the den. She didn't really give it much thought though. I've known her for thirteen years, so Kairi's mom was like the mother I never really had. My mom died when I was younger and so did my step mom, too. It was like I had bad luck with mothers, but I didn't want to jinx it. Kairi's mom is the only mom I really like.

So I stayed over at Kairi's place for dinner. Her mom was an amazing cook, and she had cooked up a whole chicken with corn and mashed potatoes to go with it. It tasted amazing. Kairi kept on playing footsy with me under the table, and every time she hit my foot I felt my cheeks heat up. A few times Kairi's dad looked at me and gave me a questioning look, so I just courteously smiled and shook it off. Kairi held my hand under the dinner table a lot, too, but her parents didn't notice. I stole a look at her a few times during dinner and she kept looking at me and smiling. Every time I smiled back, because it was contagious as the common cold.

After dinner I offered to wash the dishes but Kairi's dad told me that he wouldn't have it. He told Kairi and I to go and have fun while he cleaned the dishes. So Kairi and I went upstairs to her room. When we got inside, she closed the door. I also noted that she locked it, probably just to keep her parents out. As she went to turn on her TV, I took a seat on her bed. Her room was a good size. She had a queen size bed, too. It was basically the average teenage girl's room.

"What was that all about?" I asked to break the silence. Kairi really hadn't said much since we were in the den.

"What was _what_ about?" She replied, the tone of her voice was more playful then anything.

"The hand holding, the footsy," I started, but I didn't finish the thought. I didn't want to make things awkward by bringing up the fact that she kissed me on the cheek.

Kairi stayed quiet for a few moments, and her attention never left the television set. I thought she was ignoring me, so I stayed quiet. It really did upset me. Earlier she was asking me what was one my mind and now she was totally disregarding what I was saying. It really did upset me.

I was about to open my mouth and change the subject, but she beat me to it.

"I don't know," She started. She was talking really slow and it sounded like she was thinking really hard on how to answer my question. "I'm just noticing things about you that I haven't before, Roxas."

She scooted closer to me and put her hand on mine. I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked from our hands to her face. She was smiling at me; she was doing that a lot lately.

She started leaning in closer, and I swore that she was going to kiss me. My mind was going wild because I didn't know how to react to this situation. She was getting awfully close. So I puckered up and leaned in too, but I didn't feel her lips on mine. She had embraced me in a hug, and I admit that I felt a little dumbstruck for a minute. After feeling my cheeks heat up again for my stupidity, I returned the hug.

"What do you mean, Kai?" I was surprised that sound even came out when I spoke, I was so embarrassed.

"I'll tell you when I know for sure," Kairi whispered into my ear. We were still in each other's arms. My heart was racing, but the curiosity of what she was noticing about me was clawing at the back of my mind. I mean, did she like me, or something? The thought pleasured me to no end, but for some reason, I felt intimidated by it. She was my best friend. And yeah, I loved her, but would I be good to her? Oh, of course I would. My thought kept on contradicting themselves, and it was confusing me to no extent.

Whatever. No matter how confused I was, I wouldn't have given up that moment for the world.

_**Well, that's it for now. Holidays are near and I'm so excited!**_

_**I FINALLY did some Christmas shopping. Jeez, what a hassle that was.**_

_**So, what did you think? Read and review, please! :D**_

_**A new chapter should be up soon. All seems well, but a story isn't great unless a factor that pushes the lead character's limits is introduced. Look forward to the next chapter!**_

_**Ciao!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews I got, aside from the Grammar Police. I swear, you do ONE thing wrong and they penalize you.**_

_**Well, I'm at home, sick. It really sucks because I was supposed to go and see Silverstein and The Devil Wears Prada play tonight. It's so crappy, stupid strep throat. **_

_**Well yeah, anyway, here's chapter four!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

It was the last week of school before Christmas break, and I could tell you honestly that I felt really happy, especially after what happened at Kairi's house. I mean, everyone's always happy when they know that at that time next week, they'd be on break, but adding what happened with Kairi and I into the equation multiplied that happiness by itself.

So, in short, I was probably the happiest kid in the school. And the whole general vibe of the school was happy, too. It was almost inviting.

So, there I was, sitting in math class. Usually I dreaded this class, because math was my worst subject _ever_. But I didn't mind it so much that day; my mind was still fresh with what happened at Kairi's place. It was really confusing me, but I eventually came to the conclusion that Kairi must have liked me, because she wouldn't have done anything that she did, otherwise.

Axel was sitting beside me, and Hayner was behind us sitting beside Olette. Oh, I've never told you about Hayner and Olette, have I? Well, they're pretty cool people. Hayner is the one that _always _throws the best parties of the year. The excitement of Hayner's parties is only second to the excitement of prom, which is a pretty big deal. Hayner himself is a cool guy, too. He's another dude from my childhood. He used to hang out with Sora, Riku and I when we were kids, but rarely. He had his own friends to be around, namely Pence and Olette.

Olette's pretty cool, too. She's not only cool, but she's a definite genius. Last year she got the honour roll, which you only get when you maintain at least an 85% average. That's a lot more than I've ever even dreamed of getting. Olette had already obtained multiple scholarships to both colleges and universities alike, but I guess she was just weighing out her options. A whiz kid is what she is.

But they weren't really what was on my mind. What was really on my mind was Kairi, and it had been like that ever since the day I had dinner at her place. I felt tapping on my shoulder and decided not to answer to Axel, just to torment him. But then his tapping became more consistent, but I still wouldn't respond to him. Then I yelped when he punched my shoulder, which caused me to finally turn to him. But when I did, I noticed that he had a really, _really _sly smile on his face.

"You know, Roxy," Axel started, twiddling his thumbs just to prolong our conversation, "You never exactly elaborated on what happened at Kairi's place a couple weeks ago."

I felt my cheeks heat up and turned to face my text book. "Can you not tell that I'm busy doing homework, Axel?"

I snuck a peek at him from the corner of my eye and he looked like _Harry Potter_ casted stupefy on him. I tried to hold in my laughter, which failed completely because I ended up snorting like a pig.

"Roxas," Axel began to get a little agitated, "Don't fool me. You don't give a shit about homework."

"Nothing happened," I replied to his earlier question, but I felt my cheeks heat up just a tiny bit at the thought. I wished with all my heart that Axel didn't catch my blush or else I would be found out within a millisecond.

"Roxas, are you blushing?" Axel asked. Yeah, this is where my luck tends to fail me.

"Yeah, it's cold in this portable." I replied, trying to cover up my advancing state of redness.

"You're wearing a sweater and a hoody on top," Axel snorted, obviously not buying into my fib, "Not to mention a snowboarding jacket. That shit keeps you _warm_."

I rolled my eyes at Axel's know it all attitude once again. I really wished that this was one of those times that I could laugh at him on the account that it was just his attitude. But no, great timing, God. Right now he's just a plain know it all.

"Nothing happened," I repeated myself, this time stressing the words.

"Nothing happened, eh? I heard you two moaning from my house." Axel replied, lightly nudging me in the side with his elbow. I could almost see the cockiness seeping through his pores.

"Axel, you were at the mall with Larxene that day. I would think it would be you two that were moan-"

"_-It doesn't matter!" _Axel replied, cutting me off. I could already tell that he was joking about the situation, but he didn't have to be an ass just because it backfired on him.

"You don't have to be an ass just because that joke of yours backfired on you," I repeated my thoughts to Axel, and he gave me a death glare that would scare the Grim Reaper, himself.

"I don't care. Why don't you tell me what happened?" Axel, his sly grin returning to his cocky face, began, "Is it anything personal? Emotional? Sexual, even?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I felt my neck start to redden with embarrassment.

"No, Axel. I care about her too much to even think dirty thoughts about her." I started, Kairi rapidly taking shelter in my mind.

"What happened to you? Why are you such a fucking girl all of a sudden?" Axel barked with laughter, causing eyes around the room to glance at us. I punched Axel in the stomach and he immediately stopped laughing.

"One for one, you girl." I said, recalling the punch that Axel had bestowed on my shoulder earlier. I felt witty as _hell_.

Axel glared at me before laughing a bit. "There's the Roxas I know."

-x-

I was walking home in the cold, alone - which really sucked, to be honest. The snow was crunching under my feet, l really didn't like winter. The only really good thing about it is Christmas and snowboarding. Kairi always got scared when I said I was going snowboarding. She thought that I was gonna fall and snap my neck, or something. She was a paranoid wreck when it came to me in a hazardous situation. Why?

My iPod died, which made the whole situation of walking home alone suck even more. _How can this get any worse?_ I thought. Then I realized that I jinxed it, because a piece of hail the size of a golf ball smashed on the ground in front of me. I jumped and thought so many curse words at once. I started to run, using my binder as a shield. My house wasn't for another 11 blocks!

It was at that second that I heard the bass of a sound system, the rev of an engine coming down the street. I turned to see a flame red Mustang slowing down beside me on the street. I recognized this car anywhere, and the red haired, hot headed driver was none other than my best friend Axel. He rolled down the window and whistled in my direction.

"You look like you can use a drive!" Axel shouted, pointing to the back seat of his car. I looked over to the front seat, only to see Larxene sitting there with a snobby smile plastered across her face. I shrugged it off, and opened the back door and crawled in. Axel's car reeked of cigarette smoke and cinnamon most of the time, but this time I smelled a hint of vanilla lingering in the air. It must have been Larxene's shampoo or perfume or something.

Axel started looking back at me through his rear view mirror, and I noticed that his eyebrows were pressed together with worry. He quickly composed himself when he noticed that I was looking at him. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and handed Larxene one, lighting one up for himself, as well.

"You okay, Roxas?" Axel started, while he turned onto Paopu road. The car was beginning to become hot boxed because of the cigarette smoke. It smelled horrid, and I was holding back coughs just so that I wouldn't look like a pussy in front of Axel and his _girlfriend._

That last thought stuck in my mind. Axel having a girlfriend? It was almost a contradictory thought, because as cool of a guy as Axel is, he had little to no skills with girls. He thinks he has skills, considering how he talks to girls, but to be honest, Larxene is the first, and possibly the only girl to ever take a liking into Axel's so called charms.

"I'm fine," I replied, rather coldly, to Axel's question, "Just had a long day."

"Where do you wanna be dropped off?" Axel said, annoyance in his voice as he pulled his cigarette up to his lips to take a pull.

"Anywhere's fine," I said. I was starting to wish that I stayed _walking_ home. The car was now hot boxed to hell. Every time that I took a breath, more second hand smoke filled my lungs then oxygen. That, coupled with the fact that Larxene kept shooting me dirty glares from the rear view mirror, was making this car ride annoyingly uncomfortable.

"Wanna just come over to my place for a bit?" Axel started, shooting a glance at me, and then Larxene. It really pissed me off, because it seemed to be as if he was asking her permission if I can go over to his house.

"You sure it's not a problem?" I asked, looking more at Larxene then Axel. Larxene shot daggers at me through her eyes, and I felt smug as hell.

"Yeah, no problem at all," Axel said. He rolled down the window and flicked his cigarette butt out. The car quickly filled up with oxygen as the smoke poured out of the window. The car ride after that wasn't as uncomfortable, because my lungs were getting their fill of good ole' O2.

Pretty soon we were at Axel's house. It was _his _house, because he owned an apartment. Axel was the kind of guy that would blow 80 grand on a car, which he did, and get the cheapest apartment money can buy. Axel cares about his image like that. He'd rather be seen cruising around in a drop-dead gorgeous convertible then have food for a week.

So we walked into Axel's apartment, which wasn't as bad as I explained. It had 2 bedrooms and a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living space. He had a balcony, too, which he used frequently while I'm there. I didn't like being in an enclosed space with cigarette smoke floating about - Axel's a good friend like that. He respects my wishes and smokes where there's good ventilation, _most of the time._

I walked into the living room and sunk into Axel's leather couch. Beside the couch there was a leather love seat, and across from them both was the TV.

"Want anything to drink, babe?" Axel called to Larxene as he opened up his fridge. He had lots of beer, cans on every shelf of the refrigerator.

"A beer would be nice," Larxene replied to him. Her voice was really phony, she sounded like one of those fake diva queens that you see a lot on MTV.

"Alright, and you, Roxas?" Axel called from the kitchen, "Want anything to drink?"

"Just a beer," I called back. I didn't even really like beer. I never grew attuned to the taste of the beverage, but that's just me. I do drink once in a while, but that's usually only on _special occasions. _Today's occasion wasn't special at all, it was just another after school day.

Axel and Larxene came into the room with the beer cans and Axel tossed me one of them. I read the label to see what kind of beer that I was drinking, and in bright red letters, it said _Coors Light_. I didn't mind _Coors_, it had a nice bubbly taste to it.

Axel and Larxene sat down on the love seat, so I decided to take advantage of the couch. I kicked my shoes off, put my feet up on the couch and sprawled comfortably into the black leather. I heard the opening of the beer cans from the other two who were occupying the room, so I decided to open mine up as well. I took a big gulp and let out a burp. I heard Axel laugh and turned to shoot him a smile, but I saw Larxene eying me with a rather disgusted look on her face. So I decided against the friendly gesture.

"So," Axel coughed, and I could sense the discomfort in his voice. I mean, who wouldn't be uncomfortable, when your girlfriend obviously has a death wish against your best friend? "Do you guys wanna watch some TV?"

"Yeah." I stated, rather simply, just to change the subject. I got up and went over to turn on the TV. When I turned it on, some soap opera started to play. I was about to change the channel, but...

"Don't change! I love this show!" Larxene exclaimed, causing me to let out a very mellow dramatic groan of displeasure. I walked back to the couch, making sure that I dragged my feet just to show Larxene that I didn't agree with her decision.

I collapsed back on the couch and took a couple sips of my beer. I never really liked soap operas, so I wasn't necessarily paying attention. The wet, popping noises coming from Axel and Larxene's lip lock were distracting as hell, too. I wished with all my might that I could tell them to stop and that they would actually listen, but that wish would need a little more power than your average genie in the lamp.

When I finished my beer, I got up to throw out the can. I was already feeling the effects of the alcoholic beverage, because when I got up, I felt quite dizzy and uncoordinated. I guess that you can call me a light weight because of the very low quantities of alcohol that I actually drink. Anyways, I walked into the kitchen and tossed the empty can into the garbage. I also poured myself a glass of water, hoping to lessen the alcoholic content in my stomach. All I really needed was to go home to my dad and little brother while staggering around like a mindless creature.

I came back into the living room and sat back down on the couch. I really didn't want to watch the soap opera, but the sight of Axel having his tongue jammed down Larxene's throat was downright horrific, so I decided that I would much rather watch the soap opera, instead. I tried to concentrate on the soap opera, but Kairi started to invade my mind, like she usually does. But this time it was different. This time I was imagining Kairi and I, just doing what Larxene and Axel were doing.

I shook my head in horror, not wanting to disrespect Kairi by thinking such dirty thoughts of her. That wasn't really cool of me, it felt like I just harassed her in my head. I felt my cheeks heat up and my stomach drop into the pit of my gut, so I listened to the TV in hopes of it distracting me.

But when I actually paid attention to the television set, it only reminded me of my situation even more. One of the characters in the soap opera was in love with his childhood friend, while his best friend had a girlfriend that wanted to kill him. It felt eerie, the exact situation happening to me was being portrayed in a soap opera! At that exact moment, something clicked in my head that was telling me that being there wasn't really a great thing to do. So I got up, ignoring the dizziness that I was experiencing, and started walking toward the front door.

"Were you going?" Axel asked while he came out of the kiss for more air.

"Home," I replied, putting my shoes on and lacing them up. "I don't need a drive. It's nicer out now."

"'You sure?" Axel wondered, starting to get up and search for his keys. I simply nodded and got a grip on the door knob, turning it open.

"Yeah, sure," I replied again, trying to sound as natural as possible. Axel must have bought it, because he was already sitting back down. "You seem busy anyways. See you tomorrow, Ax."

-x-

So I was walking home, and it was still freezing cold and snowing outside, much like earlier today. Except, this was like a sanctuary when it was compared to being at Axel's house and watch his lip lock with Larxene. To be totally honest, I was kind of jealous of them both, even if it were for all the wrong reasons. The reason I was jealous was the fact that Axel had someone, Axel had a girlfriend, and I was still stuck deep in the friend zone with Kairi.

Honestly, after watching that soap opera at Axel's place, I was starting to wonder if Kairi only kissed my cheek because she's my best friend. That's what happened to that guy in the soap opera, and he couldn't get over it. He eventually started to be driven insane because of his feelings for his childhood friend. What if that was going to happen to me?

I shook my head and disposed of the thought. There was no way that _that _was gonna happen to me, because what I watched was a soap opera, and a soap opera is fake and has a script and everything. But I still was really scared that my relationship with Kairi was gonna be like that guy in the soap operas relationship with his childhood friend. I really wished that I remembered their names.

I was pretty close to my house now. All I had to do was cut through the park and walk up a couple more streets and I'd be home. So I turned into the park and walked past the bench that Kairi and I usually sat on. I turned around and decided to sit on the bench though, to admire the weather that we were having. It really was gorgeous, even if it was freezing outside. Snow was lightly falling from the sky and rays of sunlight were pouring out from behind the clouds. It almost reminded me of Kairi.

There she was again! No matter what I was looking at, Kairi always came to my mind. It was starting to really bug me. What changed, that turned me and Kairi's relationship from something so innocent and childish to something so intimate and emotional? Nothing was making sense anymore.

I got up to start to walk home, but I felt something hit my jacket. I turned to where it came from and realized that Kairi was there and that she threw a snowball at me again. When I saw her, I felt my stomach jump up and down, and my heart rapidly sped up, causing me to breath harder. Kairi was giggling and her cheeks were pink, and I swear it was the cutest thing that I had ever seen.

"Thanks, Kai." I called out, picking up a snowball and chucking it at her, "Way to make me catch a cold!"

"Oh, cry me a river, Roxas." Kairi laughed out, picking up another snowball and throwing it in my direction. But when it got close, I caught it and threw it back. She didn't expect that to happen, so she had little time to move out of the way. The snowball hit her square in the chest.

"Oh, no fair!" She cried out jokingly. I laughed and walked toward her, and she ran up to me and hugged me. But I wasn't expecting the sudden affection, so I fell to the snowy ground, and she fell on top of me.

Our faces were inches apart and I felt her breath on my lips, it was almost teasing. My sight went from her lips, which were pursed nicely, to her cheeks, which were darkening by the second, to her eyes, which were glued to mine. She smiled slightly.

"Hey Roxas." She whispered, and I felt her breath beating on my lips. I felt my cheeks heat up dramatically, but I regained my composure.

"Hey Kairi." I replied, also whispering. She started to giggle.

"Roxas, you're so cute." She said. I really didn't expect it, and it caused my heart to speed up to the pace of _Superman. _I felt pretty damn close to Superman at that moment, regardless.

Kairi started to lean in, and I was getting ready to kiss her. I saw her eyes close and her purse her lips, so my heart sped up even more. I closed my eyes and inched closer, the suspense was killing me. Then, for a split second, I felt her lips on mine, and I was on cloud nine. My heart sped up, and I felt like I could do anything. I was about to deepen the kiss, but we both heard a thud.

We looked up and saw Riku and Sora about 10 feet away, both of them laughing and chucking snow balls at us. We got up and started throwing snowballs back at them. It was all fun and games, but I really did wish that they didn't come and ruin our moment.

_**Woah, finished writing the chapter. Sorry for the long wait everyone, it's just, you know. Holidays.**_

_**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I'm sorry for the little cliff hanger, but next chapter will be coming soon!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Ciao.**_


End file.
